


Podfic of Sherlock's Favorite Things

by DaisyFairy



Series: Podfics of The Ballads of John and Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Mild Kink, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: This is a podfic of ChrisCalledMeSweetie's Sherlock's Favorite ThingsRaindrops on crime scenes and John without whiskers,Bold little doctors who are darers and riskers,Leaving the criminals tied up with strings,These are a few of my favourite things





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sherlock's Favourite Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243018) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



You can listen [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?2j6dz5yyo98ecl7)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the poor sound quality, this was recorded on my phone.
> 
> As for the quality of the vocals - sorry, I blame ChrisCalledMeSweetie :-)
> 
> P.s. I am awful with computers, this took far far far to long to post. Although I suppose now I've done it once it would be quicker if I ever feel brave enough to do another one.


End file.
